


the touch of your lips is a shock, not a kiss

by stereosymbiosis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marijuana, OT3, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereosymbiosis/pseuds/stereosymbiosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi watches warily as Oikawa’s first exhale of smoke spirals through the air, and he can’t help but think <i>this is a bad idea.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	the touch of your lips is a shock, not a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaiosea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiosea/gifts).



> Kaiosea, I hope you enjoy this!

Akaashi watches warily as Oikawa’s first exhale of smoke spirals through the air, and he can’t help but think _this is a bad idea._

“Stop thinking so hard, Aka-chan,” Oikawa says, passing the joint to Kenma, who holds it delicately between his fingertips like he’s afraid of dropping it. They’re all sitting cross-legged on the floor in Akaashi’s living room, and Akaashi rests his palm on the rug and says an internal apology to his apartment for letting this happen here.

“Someone has to think,” Akaashi says, catching Kenma’s eye just as he brings the joint to his lips. Kenma shrugs, minutely, and closes his eyes as he inhales.

Oikawa leans back onto his elbows and kicks his feet up into Akaashi’s lap, wiggling his toes against Akaashi’s stomach, and he’s too surprised to do anything but allow it to happen. This seems to be a pattern with Oikawa. He’s like the force of an ocean wave, slamming into you and lifting you off your feet, and you’re helpless to do anything but let it knock you over.

“You’re too sensible for your own good,” Oikawa says as he nudges Akaashi with his toes. “Live a little!”

Kenma exhales and wordlessly offers Akaashi the joint. Akaashi contemplates the smoldering end of the rolling paper, Oikawa’s feet pressed comfortably in his lap, Kenma’s still-closed eyes and the trails of smoke framing his face, and he thinks _fuck it_.

“Yeah!” Oikawa shouts gleefully as Akaashi plucks the joint from Kenma’s fingers. Kenma’s eyes pop open, and they both intently watch him bring the joint to his lips. Akaashi suddenly feels self-conscious, so the breath he takes is stuttered and awkward, and he coughs violently on half a lungful of smoke.

He feels a thump on his back -- Oikawa, probably -- and someone takes the joint from his fingers -- that’s Kenma. “This is not going to work,” he says hoarsely, wiping a tear from his cheek.

“We could try another way,” Kenma says, laying a hand on Akaashi’s arm. Kenma’s skin is warm against his, and his mouth suddenly feels even drier than before. “If you want.”

“Okay,” Akaashi says, still unsure. Kenma unceremoniously pushes Oikawa’s legs away from Akaashi’s lap. Oikawa complies with only minimal grumbling, and stops grumbling altogether once Kenma positions Akaashi against Oikawa, slotting them together, Akaashi’s back against Oikawa’s front. Then Kenma climbs into Akaashi’s lap, straddling his hips, and Akaashi’s not even high yet but he already feels overwhelmed and overstimulated; Oikawa’s rubbing gentle circles into his hips and Kenma leaning over him, settling his hands on Akaashi’s shoulders and it’s just so, so much.

“Relax,” Kenma says, then takes a deep drag from the joint, closing his mouth and holding the smoke in his lungs before leaning forward, nudging Akaashi’s nose with his own and blowing the smoke into Akaashi’s open mouth. It’s only by the grace of God that Akaashi doesn’t choke. Oikawa makes an approving sound into Akaashi’s hair when he successfully exhales the smoke, and he more feels than hears the sound rumble against his skull.

“Again,” he says to Kenma, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he can change his mind. This time when Kenma exhales the smoke into his mouth, their lips touch, and Akaashi feels a spark of desire low in his belly.

They pass the smoke back and forth. Akaashi takes a turn with Oikawa, craning his neck to let Oikawa breathe the smoke into his mouth, and Oikawa nips at his bottom lip with his teeth. Akaashi manages to hold it together long enough to exhale the smoke before bursting out into full-body laughter, giggling so hard that his stomach hurts.

Kenma rolls out of his lap and Akaashi feels oddly bereft, but he still can’t stop his laughter from bubbling over. Kenma lays on his back on the floor, and after a beat Akaashi follows, laying close enough that their arms touch from the shoulder to the tips of their fingers. The places where their skin touches feel hot and electric, like power is coursing through every cell of his body, and he finally stops laughing. Oikawa stretches out on Akaashi’s other side, leaning his head on Akaashi’s shoulder and taking his hand. The electricity flows between the three of them, now, from where Kenma’s arm touches his, through his body to where his fingers are twined with Oikawa’s, and it feels right. Oikawa lifts his head a little and presses a kiss to Akaashi’s shoulder, and the feel of it radiates all the way through his body, down to the soles of his feet, and Akaashi can’t believe he thought this was a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the song "electric twist" by a fine frenzy


End file.
